1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of synchro signal transmission systems, and more particularly concerns a system having a circuit for automatically adding and substracting compensating capacitors for tuning inductive loads.
2. Prior Art
In synchronous power transmission systems it is well known to use load tuning capacitors with inductive loads to reduce energy dissipation in a driven load device. The capacitors reduce or eliminate the reactive component of the load making it appear resistive. However, if the tuning capacitors are selected for optimum operation at a given load, for example full load, excessive driving current is required at other, or lighter loads. What has been lacking is means to apply appropriate capacitive compensation for variable loads.